WHY DRONES SUCK
WHY DRONES SUCK is one of videos from TVFilthyFrank. Synopsis Frank has a bad history with drones. Plot Intro The video starts with the extremely sick and dank Filthy Frank intro, accompanied with SMD by Pink Guy playing in the background. Continuation Frank starts making strange noises, singing unintelligable songs, and shouting loudly. Enough if with all that stuff, Frank says the reason he is there is because he wants to talk about the overuse of drones. He basically describes drones as "toy helicopters that are less pedophillic". Then, he talks about how it was cool when it was unavailable to the public and expensive. Just after that, he mocks people of how they think they are so cool just because they got aerial sky shots with music playing over it, which he (and anyone) can actually do aswell. He also mentions how he hates how people despises themselves to be a "great film man" just because they own drones. Suddenly, he mentioned that when he had sex in the doggy style position, his partner told him to "go deeper" but he can't. He said that if someone has a drone however, they're "deep as hell". Later on, he talks about how Amazon drones look creepy to him, and how they will take over the world, which actually starts in the Middle East. To prove this, he shows an exclusive footage of an Amazon drone being tested for the first time. He then reminds people who thinks they're cool because of their drones that they're no different than an old man with a toy helicopter obsession. Frank ask the viewers if they remember the times where toy helicopters are "labeled as a hobby for pedophiles and old people, or just disabled people in general". He then showed himself impersonating an old man who loves toy helicopters a bit too much. He tells old people like this that they're just wasting their budget, so they don't need to get excited. Finished talking about drones, the Overpriced Mac Computer then tells him to "not lie to himself", and he knows why Frank hate drones. He then said that it is because he caught his drone girlfriend fucking a black drone. -3,000,000,000 CH Frank returns from work, and are excited to see his beautiful wife. Just as he enters the room, he saw White Drone having sex with Black Drone. This has lead to Frank be somewhat traumatized, while telling how it makes no sense for them to have sex. When Black Drone 'cums', Frank seems to be so fascinated claiming that "that's a lot of cum". Just after that, he gets angry at his girlfriend because out of all drones it has to be a black drone. Black Drone got angry as he finds Frank's statement to be racist and offensive, and challanges Frank to fight. However, he strangely (and stupidly) smacks himself into the wall. Frank, seeing opportunity, brings White Drone to a field. White Drone, who's afraid of being killed apologizes to Frank and says that she want to "live happily ever after" with him. Frank are still angry at her, so he shot her down. However, this has alerted the Drone Council which are far more powerful than Frank at the time. Unable to fight, Frank ran away in fright. Outro The video then cuts to Overpriced Mac Computer saying that he is a liar because he "is a pussy". Frank, feeling guilty for his bad history and his hypocrisy, ends the video as "he doesn't like it anymore". Characters * Filthy Frank * Overpriced Mac Computer * White Drone * Black Drone * Drone Council Trivia * This is a first appearence of White Drone, Black Drone, and Drone Council. * Frank was seen killing White Drone in -30,000,000 CH. This is impossible as a fact that it was claimed that he was born only at least 400,000 CH, and that at the time, he was a weak individual. Category:I Hate Series